<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning Signs by ddeokbokki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667756">Warning Signs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki'>ddeokbokki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Post-Canon, Romance, This Is A Grayza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always watched him and the warning signs were all there but Juvia chose to ignore them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, this is my view of Gruvia and how it might affect the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia wondered why she’s never noticed before? She thought that after all these years and time spent with him, she knew everything about her beloved but that day has seemed to proven her wrong.</p><p>The day had started as per usual. Arriving at the guild, settling down beside her boyfriend and listening to the conversations he's having with the others which eventually triggered an argument between him and Natsu. Lucy had managed to stop them once, just once but she gave up when the fight happened the second time. She wasn't sure but Juvia thought that she had heard Lucy mumbled something along the line of “If only Erza is here...”</p><p>Right, it seemed like the only one who can break up their fight is Erza and that day was no different.</p><p>Somehow.</p><p>“Wendy!” Jellal’s yell and the loud slam of the guild door silenced the hall immediately. That included Natsu and Gray too. Their attention shifted from the unexpected guest to the unconscious woman in his arm, all bandaged up and her face was really pale. Too pale for their liking. Natsu and Gray widened their eyes at that sight.</p><p>Lucy who's just beside Juvia, gasped but Gray was the first to react. He dropped the grip around Natsu’s scarf and pushed him aside.</p><p>“Erza!” It was as if Juvia had expected her boyfriend to yell as she stared at him running towards the entrance. </p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>By then, the rest of Team Natsu were standing right there demanding for answers. Juvia has no idea when did they started heading over.</p><p>“I will explain later!” Jellal brushed them off and turned to Wendy. “Can you help her? She was poisoned. We could only handle the external injuries.”</p><p>“Carry her to the clinic!” Wendy instructed in a firm tone that was developed through all the adventures and fight she went through with her team. Lucy guided them to the back of the guild where the clinic is. Natsu followed closely behind.</p><p>“Meredy.” Juvia could hear the coldness in Gray’s voice and she noticed how his two fists were clenched tightly into a ball. And if she wasn't imagining things, his voice was shaking slightly.</p><p>The pink haired mage who was about to follow the group stopped in her tracks and turned around.</p><p>“What happened?” Gray asked once more, his eyes boring into the young woman’s. “We let her go on this mission with the both of you, alone, because you promised to bring her back safely. She's always strong, it's almost impossible to catch her off guard, what happened?”</p><p>Meredy flinched a little. She had heard about Gray’s overprotectiveness from Ultear years ago; she had also witnessed Gray’s strong sacrificial feelings to protect his loved ones but she had never seen Gray speak in such a tone. </p><p>Neither had Juvia, who was still watching from where she was.</p><p>“It was a sneak attack from some dark guilds who wanted revenge from Jellal... She blocked it off for me...” Meredy trailed off at the end, a guilty expression plastered on her face.</p><p>“Aren't you and that ass- Jellal strong mages too? First you guys couldn't save Ultear-“ A flash of hurt replaced Meredy’s guilty expression. “and now-“</p><p>“Stop it.” Mirajane’s soft yet firm voice stopped Gray from continuing. “Meredy, head in first.” Mirajane noticed the tears in the corner of the younger mage’s eyes as she ran towards the back of Fairy Tail’s guildhall. She then turned to look at Gray, a stern look on her face.</p><p>“That was uncalled for.” </p><p>Gray looked away. </p><p>“Wendy’s doing her job, go in.”</p><p>Without a word, Gray hurried towards the clinic too.</p><p>Juvia had wanted to follow but somehow she knew that this was a situation she couldn't step in(or at least, not yet) not even as a fellow Fairy Tail member and definitely not as the woman Gray’s dating. Juvia’s eyes caught Mirajane’s apologetic ones when she felt them on herself. She could only forcibly return a small smile.</p><p>“Gray, that idiot.” Juvia turned to where Cana’s voice come from who was soon joined by Mirajane who went back to the bar counter. Both of them soon getting into a hushed conversation.</p><p>For some reason, Juvia recalled the scene when Gray finally agreed to accept her feelings.</p><hr/><p>It almost felt like a dream, so surreal when they went on their first official date. Gray had wanted to keep it low at the beginning but Juvia who was basking in her own happiness wasn't sensitive enough and blurt out their current status. She was smiling and giggling with a blush on her face as she watched her now boyfriend receiving strong pats on his back.</p><p>
  <em>“Yo Gray, you finally man up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You've let the girl wait too long!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why would anyone want to date this Ice Pervert honestly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Natsu!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least he knows how to properly treat a girl. Remember when he used to fight Erza because he had a crush on her, Macao?”</em>
</p><p>That caught Juvia’s attention as she turned her attention to where the conversation was happening. </p><p>
  <em>“I did not have a crush on her!”</em>
</p><p>However, after hearing Gray’s denial, Juvia wasn't that bothered anymore. Her smile grew wider as she continued to watch her beloved. But if she had looked a little closer, she would have noticed the drop in Lucy’s grin and the confusion in Mirajane’s and Cana’s gaze. </p><p>Was that supposed to be a warning sign?</p><hr/><p>Or was it the first of the many warnings?</p><p>It was almost late afternoon and Erza had still not stepped into the guild that day. The team were all pretty sure that she’s not out for any job. For some odd reason, Gray was very restless and out of focused too.</p><p>“Gray-sama?” Juvia had never changed the way she addressed Gray despite their new relationship.</p><p>“What is it?” He snapped irritably even though it was unintentional. Juvia knew because his tone got gentler right after that. “Did you say something earlier?”</p><p>“Not Juvia.” She smiled and shook her head. “Cana-san wanted to tell you something.”</p><p>It was only after those words when Gray finally realised the presence of another seated by his other side.</p><p>“Today's your lucky day, Gray.”</p><p>“What are you-“ Gray paused for a moment, a look of enlightenment on his face now as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>“Thank you Cana!” He messed up the half drunk woman’s hair which she pushed his hand irritably. Gray laughed then turned to his girlfriend. . “Juvia, I can't walk you home today, sorry!” And before any of them could even react further, he's gone from the guild. </p><p>All these happened in less than fifteen seconds, leaving behind a very confused Juvia.</p><p>“Why is today Gray-sama’s lucky day?” She couldn't help but asked Cana.</p><p>“Oh it's just, he fell into the gutter in the morning and lost his wallet afterwards, you know?”</p><p>Juvia stared at Cana, way more confused than before. Because she was with Gray the whole day and none of those happened.</p><p>Later in the evening, she found Gray sitting by the riverbank. The riverbank where he didn't want to have a walk at every time she suggested to. She was about to call out for him but another figure caught her eyes.</p><p>Erza was walking away from him and Juvia spotted a serene smile on her face. She then turned to look at Gray who’s now lying down on the grass with his eyes closed.</p><p>The same serene smile was plastered on his face too.</p><p>Juvia never asked about that day because the next day, Gray and herself went out for a job. The alone time spent with him distracted her from her questions and eventually, she forgot about it.</p><hr/><p>No one had stepped out from the back of the guild after a while and that worried everyone, including Juvia, a lot. Thinking about all the time Erza had helped comforted her and listened to her when she was sobbing over Gray’s cold actions before, Juvia thought she should go have a look on the situation.</p><p>So with Mirajane's blessing, Juvia was now standing by the door with her; she saw Erza’s still unconscious on the bed but her face’s less paler now. Juvia smiled a little at the sight but the smile dropped immediately as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her.</p><p>“You told us that the mission wouldn't be as dangerous as the undercover mission I went on. You said it will just take a while and she will be back safe!” Gray bellowed, his grip tightly holding onto the shirt of Jellal. By his side, Lucy was trying her best to pry him away.</p><p>“Gray, stop it!” She exclaimed but was pushed away by the man. Defeated, Lucy turned to look at Natsu who was just standing by a side. “Natsu, do something!”</p><p>“No.” The reply was firm. “Let him vent the frustration out. It's not the first time this idiot acted this way.”</p><p>“Why must you act so mature only at a time like this!” Lucy shouted and Natsu only shrugged.</p><p>Juvia continued watching, unable to do anything as she watched for the first time Gray acted so irrationally. They've been together for a year or more, she had known him for a few years but she had not seen him lose control over his emotions like that.</p><p>“I trust Erza! She wouldn't be defeated so easily and it's your fault!” Gray directed his anger to Meredy and this time, unlike earlier when Jellal had a guilty expression similar to Meredy’s, his face darkened. </p><p>Just as he was about to finally say something, Mirajane who was supposed to be by Juvia’s side, punched Gray in the stomach, knocking him out. When did she walked over from her side, Juvia had no idea.</p><p>“Meredy, ignore his words.” Mirajane smiled and rested a hand on the other’s shoulder. “He wasn't thinking.”</p><p>“He never does when things like this happened.” Lucy mumbled and sighed. “He even tried to fight Lyon once.”</p><p>Juvia looked at Lucy at her words and the nudge Mirajane gave to the latter did not miss Juvia’s eyes too. Lucy was confused for a split second until she met her eyes with Juvia’s</p><p>“Hey Juvia,” Lucy managed to smile, although the nervousness in her tone was obvious too. “The poison in Erza’s body is gone if you're worried.”</p><p>“Juvia knows.” The water mage smiled in return and she realised that her presence wasn't known by everyone else in the room until now. Her eyes shifted to the knocked out Gray who was placed down on the bed next to Erza’s.</p><p>Silence. Even though it's only for a few seconds.</p><p>“We will be going now.” Jellal mumbled and walked towards the door, with Meredy trailing behind him. Her head hung low. “Tell us when she's awake.”</p><p>Wendy and Lucy both nodded.</p><p>“I will leave them to you guys then.” Mirajane managed to crack a smile and left too.</p><p>The room went silent again. Natsu was unexceptionally quiet as he sat cross legged on an empty bed. Lucy and Wendy was sitting on the chairs by the bed, neither wanted to say anything. Yes, Jellal had been pardoned but yet despite them working together with Crime Sorciere since they've came back from Tenrou Island years ago, Juvia who was always watching, knew that Gray and Natsu still couldn't fully forgive Jellal. </p><p>They had only accepted him because of Erza. And now that she had gotten hurt that badly while being on a mission with them, neither of the two were able to hide their anger.</p><p>All these thoughts were swimming inside Juvia’s head but she still did not say anything, neither did she move from her. Her eyes were on the unconscious Gray.</p><p>“Do you want to bring Gray-san back first?” Wendy was the first one to break the silence. Juvia suddenly felt two other pairs of eyes, Lucy’s and Natsu’s, watching her again.</p><p>It took a lot of strong will for Juvia to give the response she gave them.</p><p>“It's okay, Juvia’s sure Gray-sama will want to be there when Erza wakes up.”</p><p>Juvia spotted Lucy’s apologetic gaze after she said that but decided to pretend not to see it. She simply just smiled again and headed out of the clinic.</p><p>Like a child, she had always pretended to not see things she never want to see. However, now that this happened, Juvia started remembering all the warning signs since way before.</p><hr/><p>The first warning sign wasn't when they first got together. Was it when Gray went missing when they were living together? That time when he went on an undercover mission because Erza approached him? Juvia didn't know they were in contact all those while.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No, it's way before that.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>“She wouldn't be defeated so easily!”</em> Gray’s voice rang in Juvia’s ears suddenly. That was what he told Jellal earlier but why did she feel that she's heard them before?</p><p>
  <em>“It's hard to believe that someone as strong as Erza-san would be defeated that easily.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She's not defeated. You don't know anything about Erza.”</em>
</p><p>That conversation between Gray and herself popped into Juvia’s mind. That was when she stalked- followed the team when Erza was kidnapped. They eventually found Erza but she was defenseless soon after that and now that she's recalling all these, Juvia remembered that Gray was the one who reacted the strongest.</p><p>They were separated in the tower and she knew she was unconscious for a while so she didn't know everything that had happened but she heard stories when they came back.</p><p>“I'm going to bring Erza back!” Happy impersonated with an audience surrounding them. Gray didn't look very happy, in fact he was sulking. Juvia had thought it was cute that's why she had ignored the words Happy quoted. After all, she never hear them coming out directly from Gray’s mouth.</p><p>“Erza belongs to Fairy Tail so she will no longer have to shed those tears” Happy continued after earning all the cheers from his audience.</p><p>“Enough of my fight! Why don't you talk about others?”</p><p>“But I wasn't with them...” </p><p>That was true too.</p><p>“Why did you skip the part where Natsu got eaten by that owl freak? I saved him!”</p><p>“That's not important!”</p><p>“I don't need your saving, ice princess!”</p><p>“It is important and I did saved you flame brain!”</p><p>And a fight occured right after, Juvia’s memories stopped there too. Even with just Happy’s narration, Juvia could sense the desperation Gray felt. </p><p>But she pretended to not and eventually forgot about it.</p><hr/><p>That wasn't the only narration she had heard. When Gray and his team came back from the mission to defeat Oracion Seis, they were sharing their stories again.</p><p>Juvia remembered how jealous and envious she felt towards Team Natsu to be able to share so many stories with Gray. But she had brushed that envy aside and continued to listen to the stories Team Natsu were sharing. Her ears perked up when she heard Gray’s name.</p><p>“And that ice freak stopped Lyon from cutting Erza’s arm with his ice. It was almost like Galuna Island again.”</p><p>“Oi Natsu.”</p><p>“In the end we managed to save Wendy and Happy after Gray created a huge giant ice wall thing, stopping Racer who banged right into it.” Natsu sounded really excited.</p><p>Somehow sensing that Natsu’s going to say something embarrassing, Gray opened his mouth again.</p><p>“Alright let's move on.”</p><p>But Natsu was having none of that.</p><p>“He was acting all heroic, saying things like.” Natsu cleared his throat. “Go! To where Erza is! That was what he said.”</p><p>“You said that and really made an ice wall?” Erza who was sitting by his side asked.</p><p>“I- I guess I did?”</p><p>Erza smiled and mumbled something to him. Juvia wondered if she imagined the slight blush on Gray's face. Or did she erased it from her memory?</p><hr/><p>And then there was the time when the whole Magnolia was sucked into something called Anima and they all became a lacrima in a world called Edolas. Juvia didn't know the details because that was once again, a fight she wasn't involved but her Gray sama was.</p><p>But she remembered what happened before the ground started shaking. </p><p>One moment he was sitting beside her and the next, he was gone. When the ground started shaking, Gray suddenly stood up and looked around.</p><p>“Gray sama!” Juvia had tried to go after him but with the ground shaking that badly, she held onto the table which was her only support and watched Gray staggering towards where Erza was. She didn't know how he could maintain his balance but somehow he managed to reach her.</p><p>The last thing she saw was Gray shielding Erza while holding her close to his body.</p><p>Even though Juvia was just right beside him, he went off to another woman. </p><hr/><p>There was another time when they got separated after a bright light shone over the whole continent. </p><p>It all happened in a flash, and that was literal. The last thing she remembered was her being in the same area with Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle.</p><p>Where’s everyone? Juvia was worried.</p><p>She started walking around the area, calling out names of Gray and the others. What happened? Who is he with now? Is he okay? All these thoughts were running in her mind then. But thank heavens for helping her, it’s not too long that she spotted him.</p><p>However, he’s not alone. Erza was laying in front of him, unconscious. Right, he was carrying the out of commission Erza on his back earlier. </p><p>Ignoring the fact that Gray was alone with another female who happened to just be Erza, she hurried towards their direction.</p><p>“Gray samaaaaaaaa”</p><p>She called out, which caught his attention. They shared their thoughts on this situation; she told him that Wendy and Charle are nowhere to be found. And that was when he said he will go searching for them.</p><p><em>“Look after Erza for me.”</em> His words rang in Juvia’s ears repeatedly then and right now in the present too.</p><p>She remembered turning to look at the unconscious knight, keeping her gaze at her for a long while, her face softening into a sad expression. </p><p>Juvia suddenly remembered how she was feeling then. It wasn't jealousy like how she felt with the other girls. It was envy and a sense of defeat. </p><p>She remembered the sight of Gray brushing Erza’s hair away from her face with such tender expression that he had never use on anyone. </p><p>Not herself, not even now. </p><p>That was supposed to be the biggest warning and the loudest alarm bell but every time she received Gray’s care and concern, Juvia ignored all the warnings because they were unfounded.</p><p>Or at least she had thought they were unfounded.</p><hr/><p>It was only known to Juvia the next day that Gray and his team had never left the clinic. When she went to the infirmary, she saw all five humans and two cats there. Happy was curled up in Lucy’s lap who had her head on Natsu’s shoulder. Wendy was lying on the bed that was occupied by Gray yesterday, Charle was asleep beside her head. Juvia’s eyes found her boyfriend who was by the chair nearest to Erza, his head dropped. He probably would end up getting mad at himself for falling asleep.</p><p>Juvia smiled sadly at the sight. She felt like she had intruded into a private moment that only belonged to them. Fairy Tail is a family but within this huge family, there will always be smaller and tighter family. The Strauss siblings were an example; the Raijinshu was another and...</p><p>Team Natsu, Fairy Tail’s strongest team.</p><p>True, they had not gone on a job as much as they used to together. Ever since Gray and her became official.</p><p>
  <em>“But Erza, you can't just kick me out of the team just because I'm dating!” Gray complained when he realised that the rest of them were going to go on a job without him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you and Juvia even went on an official job together?” Erza crossed her arms and gave Gray and intimidated glare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go with her on one and I might consider letting you join us next time as a guest member.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guest?” Gray shouted, looking really offended. “Shut up, Natsu!” He added right after when he caught Natsu snickering at the door, then turned his attention back to Erza. “I know you're stubborn when it comes to these things because of those stupid novel-“ He gulped when Erza’s face darkened even more. “romance novel I mean. Anyway, what I meant was just because we are dating, it doesn't mean that we have to stick to each other like glue! Natsu and Lucy are still going on jobs with you guys!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are not dating!” Lucy denied with a loud exclaim but Gray ignored her. Just like how Erza ignored all his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had Mira selected a few jobs that would be suitable for the both of you. Go on that.” With that said, Erza walked towards the door to join the others, giving Gray no chance to continue that argument. </em>
</p><p>And that was the first official job Juvia had went on with Gray after they got together.</p><p>After that, Jellal had approached Erza for support whenever Crime Sorciere faced a bigger dark guild. Juvia had also heard that whatever happened between Jellal and Erza, they've sorted it out. </p><p>When he first approached, Gray was the first one to object to it. It's kind of ironic, Juvia thought. Gray was always the first to get mad when someone doubted Erza’s strength but he's also the first one to get overly protective when it comes to her going on a solo job like that.</p><p>Well technically it's not a solo job but Juvia had once suspected that it was because of the history the Erza and Jellal shared.</p><p>Juvia was only brought back from her thoughts when she heard Lucy’s groggy voice.</p><p>“Erza...?” She was the first to wake up and thus, the first to notice Erza’s eyes opening. “Erza!?”</p><p>Lucy’s voice woke everyone else up and almost immediately, they were all crowding around Erza. Lucy and Wendy were both so relieved, they were tearing up; Natsu was grinning and Gray... The tension on his handsome features from yesterday was gone.</p><p>“Erza, how are you feeling?” Gray was the first one to ask that question but he shifted his attention to Wendy right after. “Wendy, is she really okay now?”</p><p>“Gray, calm down. Let Wendy check again.”</p><p>“Stop making a scene.” Erza groaned and tried to sit up, which she succeeded with the help of Gray and Lucy. “I'm sorry I scared you guys but I'm really fine now. Thank you Wendy.”</p><p>“You know what, I am not letting you go on a mission with those two alone anymore!” Gray announced with a determined voice.</p><p>“I can't believe I'm saying this but yes, I agree with the Ice Princess.”</p><p>Gray narrowed his eyes at the salmon haired boy who gave him a smirk in return. Gray needed him to back him up and Natsu knew that so it's a best chance to throw insult at him.</p><p>“As much as I like seeing the both of you agreeing on something, I have to object to that. It's far too dangerous for any of you to join—“</p><p>“And it's not dangerous for you?” Gray interrupted her, looking straight into Erza’s eyes. For some reason, that managed to shut the Requip Mage up.</p><p>Lucy laughed nervously then shared a glance with Wendy.</p><p>“Right, Erza-san, are you hungry?” Wendy attempted to change the topic and luckily, it worked.</p><p>The infirmary was soon filled with Team Natsu’s loud voices again. Some of them were bombarding Erza with questions(Gray and Lucy), some of them complaining about their hunger(Natsu), the rest of them were just laughing at the whole situation.</p><p>Juvia gave the team one last look then turned around. It seemed like Erza will be fine now— Juvia was met with Mirajane’s smiling face.</p><p>“I was going to check on them but hearing how loud they are, Erza had woken up?”</p><p>Juvia nodded. That was the only response she could give. What else could she say about the situation actually? She's glad that Erza’s awake and fine, that was true. But she was feeling very upset, that was true too. So before Mirajane walked out of her sight, Juvia opened her mouth.</p><p>“Can Juvia have a chat with Mira-san, please?”</p><p>Mirajane turned around, a look of surprise on her face but that was soon replaced with a small smile.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><hr/><p>Juvia fiddled with her fingers quietly, not knowing how to start. Mirajane being Mirajane, stood behind the counter and waited patiently which, Juvia really appreciated.</p><p>After a short more while, Juvia took in a deep breath and looked up at Mirajane. </p><p>“Mira-san, do you think Gray-sama loves Juvia? I mean you always seem to be able to tell when it comes to this kind of thing. Do you think he does?”</p><p>If Juvia had been expecting Mirajane to be taken aback, she would be so disappointed. But since she was already kind of mentally prepared, Juvia just waited for Mirajane to answer.</p><p>“Do you really want to know?”</p><p>“Juvia needs to know.”</p><p>“Maybe I should ask you instead, do you think he loves you?” Mirajane’s voice was gentle and soft, yet Juvia could almost hear the guilt and sigh in that question.</p><p>It wasn't easy for Juvia; she had stayed silent for another while after Mirajane asked that. Memories with Gray came back into her mind but so did all the other warning signs. In fact, now that she thought back to how Gray and her went out for their first date, she wanted to laugh at how pathetic she had been.</p><p>
  <em>“Juvia, thank you for everything you've done for me and I think you deserve an answer. I’ve thought about it, let’s date.”</em>
</p><p>He was just thankful and even after all the “I love you”s Juvia gave him, she never received them back. Yet she had never wondered about it, until now.</p><p>“No...” It took Juvia everything to force that out of herself. “Gray-sama loves Juvia but it wasn't the way Juvia thought it was or wanted. It was never the way he loves Erza-san.”</p><p>Juvia thought she would have broken into sobs after the confession but, no tears came out. She looked up and met her eyes with Mirajane’s sympathetic ones.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Juvia.”</p><p>“It's not Mira-san’s fault. It was Juvia’s...”</p><p>“No, it's not—“</p><p>“Juvia had seen all the warning signs but Juvia ignored them all. They were already there right from the start but Juvia pretended to not see them and forced the ‘love rival’ status onto Lucy-san. Maybe Juvia was just scared to admit that Gray-sama had always loved someone else. Mira san has always known, right? Gray-sama’s feelings.”</p><p>Mirajane sighed and opened her mouth but Juvia beat her to it again.</p><p>“And Cana-san, Lucy-san, all of you knew. All of you except Juvia.”</p><p>“Just the three of us and maybe Loke but I don’t think Gray himself knew.” Mirajane’s words caught Juvia by surprise; the water mage stared at her and Mirajane took it as a chance for her to continue. “Gray had never said anything about his feelings, he was never one to do that. So when you said that we knew, we really don’t. At least not a hundred percent sure. That’s why we did not say anything when you guys started dating. Sure, we were confused but we had also thought that maybe we’re wrong. But after yesterday, I think he had never stopped loving her.” Mirajane stopped to observe Juvia’s expression but the water mage only urged her to continue. </p><p>“How were they like before?”</p><p>“He was already obvious when we were younger. Gray, Erza and Cana were the only children when I’ve arrived at Fairy Tail with Elfman and Lisanna. He was already protective even as a kid. I don’t think he ever realised but I’ve received death glares from him during my rivalry with Erza.” Mirajane chuckled fondly at the memory. “You probably wouldn’t believe it but Gray and Erza didn’t really had a good start. Although it’s mostly Gray picking a fight with her and then getting all beaten up. However, they became really close and no one knew why or how. Gray was her first friend and I think Erza was the first one to fully understand him too.”</p><p>“They really have a lot of memories, don’t they?” Juvia let out a sad sigh unconsciously. She looked at Mirajane again and managed to force a smile. “It’s okay, Mira-san, I was the one who asked you about them. What do you think will happened if Juvia did take the warning signs to heart and back off?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Yes nothing.” Mirajane repeated her answer. “That’s how Gray is, he knew Erza will still need time to move one from Jellal and her past. She will need time to finally fully love herself and Gray will never force her to do so. He will just stay by her side until Erza’s ready even if that means forever.”</p><p>Juvia nodded quietly at her words then finally smiled, it was still sad but this time, it's also sincere.</p><p>“Thank you Mira-san, Juvia knows what to do now.”</p><p>Mirajane said nothing but only returned a smile as she took Juvia’s hand into hers and Juvia could feel the warm support in her hands. It was comforting, even if it’s just a little.</p><hr/><p>Before leaving the guild, Juvia went back to the infirmary. She saw Natsu, Lucy and Wendy leaving the guild a while ago but not Gray. She had not seen him walked out at all which wasn’t surprising to her. In fact, she thought she would be even more surprised if Gray had left along with the others.</p><p>“You know my strength is regaining right?” Juvia could already hear the threatening tone in Erza’s voice even when she hadn’t stepped into the room.</p><p>“I know.” And that was Gray’s nonchalant reply.</p><p>“Which means I will have the ability to throw you out of the room.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Gray, you stubborn prick. Go home and rest, Juvia’s probably worried too.” </p><p>“She will understand.”</p><p>“Gray, I really am alright now.”</p><p>“I will wait for—“</p><p>“Oh hello Juvia!” Erza cut Gray off when she spotted Juvia coming into the infirmary. Gray turned around to look at her too. His expression told her that he had not expected her to be here. Erza then continued. “Please get your stubborn boyfriend out.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Erza-san.” Juvia saw the slight surprise on Erza’s face. “Juvia thinks that Gray will want to stay here for a while more. Juvia only wants to check on Erza-san.”</p><p>“See, told you she’d understand.” Gray muttered which he only received a glare in return. Neither of the two seemed to have noticed Juvia dropping her usual way of calling Gray.</p><p>But again, what can she expect from two of Fairy Tail’s biggest dense idiots. Funny how they were all from the same team.</p><p>“Juvia will be going out on a job and will only come back in a few days. Juvia hopes to see Erza all energetic again when she’s back!”</p><p>“Gray, go with her.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Juvia grimaced. Who knew that Gray’s single reply could hurt Juvia so much?</p><p>“Gray.” This time, there was a strong warning tone in Erza’s voice but Gray didn’t seem to want to budge either. </p><p>“The job only required one mage.” Juvia lied. Truthfully, she didn’t want Gray to come along, she wouldn't know how to act with him now. But it still hurts a lot to hear the direct rejection from Gray Fullbuster himself. “Juvia still have to pack so she will go now. Take care, Erza san!”</p><p>With that, Juvia turned and walked out from the infirmary. The tears that didn’t fall when she expected them to were brimming in her eyes now.</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She already said only one mage is wanted!”</em>
</p><p>The bickering between the two childhood friends got softer as Juvia continued to walk without looking back. </p><p>She had made her decision.</p><hr/><p>“Juvia wants a break up.” Juvia was the first to speak up at the restaurant where they had their first date. After clearing her head during the past week on her job, Juvia knew it's time to end things officially.</p><p>“Why?” Gray asked after a short silent moment, he was taken aback but Juvia couldn’t hear even one tinge of hurt in his voice. “Was it because of how I’ve spent more time with Erza lately?”</p><p>“Not really, it's just that Gray-sama has never love Juvia. Did Gray-sama not realised that he didn’t even tried objecting to it?”</p><p>Gray opened his mouth then closed again, unable to react at the sudden accusation. Just that, he didn’t know if it’s an accusation or was he really guilty of it.</p><p>“Juvia only wished that Gray sama will open his eyes and finally understands what he truly feels.” She was proud of herself for managing to have this conversation so calmly. “Let’s continue to be friends, okay?”</p><p>Juvia smiled her brightest smile then stood up, leaving Gray alone in the restaurant to ponder what did her words meant.</p><p>Cinderella and the Prince fell in love at first sight. Everyone had thought that she had gotten her happily ever after with the Prince at the end of the story. But everyone had also forgotten about the differences between them; whether it’s their upbringing, their culture or the ways they view things.</p><p>Just like Juvia, she had fallen in love with Gray at first sight whom she had view as her prince. She also knew that they were from different worlds and was willing to change for him. However, even before that, her own fairy tale had a big flaw. The biggest flaw of everything.</p><p>Her prince had never love her. Unlike Cinderella, Juvia’s prince had never fallen in love with her, much less at first sight.</p><p>It would be a lie to say that she was calm after the breakup. The first thing she had done when she got back to her room was to burn everything of Gray. The plushies she sewed, the towels, the posters, all the Sorcerers’ Weekly which he was featured on, every single thing. It wasn't easy at all, she had considered keeping some but decided against it.</p><p>Juvia has to be strong. She thought to herself as she throw the last plushie into the fire.</p><p>Her tears finally burst out right as she watched the fire burnt. She didn't even care that a thunderstorm happened because of her. She's brave enough to be face the reality, she deserved to be selfish too.</p><p>The rain never stopped for a few days. Mirajane had been a very good company and comfort for those days. Even Lucy’s presence helped. Juvia guessed that Gray might have told her what happened. Or maybe the guild had guessed. </p><p>Erza, who was already well, had visited her room too.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want me to talk to him?” She had asked Juvia. “I can knock some sense into him like how I did to get him to face his feelings.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juvia knew Erza meant well but she also knew that there's no need to do anything. It was kinda pathetic, Juvia noted innerly. It's only after they broke up that Juvia found out that Gray only tried to accept her feelings because Erza told him to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you but there's really no need to.” Juvia smiled weakly at the red haired woman. “Juvia is fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing how firm Juvia was, Erza dropped the topic. </em>
</p><p>Eventually, the rain stopped and Juvia was ready to face Gray and the world again. She had received concerned glances and greetings from everyone but she smiled to assure them that she was alright. The first day she stepped into the guild, she spotted Gray and the rest of Team Natsu seated at their usual table. Lucy was the first to notice her which she nudged Gray almost immediately. </p><p>Their eyes met. It was awkward but Juvia had managed to smile.</p><p>Juvia almost wanted to laugh when Erza stabbed Gray's hand with the fork she was eating her strawberry cake from. Gray yelped and glared at her but Erza’s glare was stronger because she saw Gray standing up and walking to her own table.</p><p>“Hey Juvia.” He sat down opposite her and started off awkwardly. “How are you?”</p><p>Juvia chuckled, surprising Gray and the people sitting near them. But she couldn't help it, that was very typical of him.</p><p>“Does Gray-san want to go on a walk with Juvia?”</p><p>Gray agreed.</p><hr/><p>The walk was very quiet at the start but eventually Gray ended the silence.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Juvia turned to look at him with a confused expression.</p><p>“I wasn't able to understand what you said that day initially so I talked to Lucy. And...” Gray paused for a moment and Juvia noticed his face had reddened slightly. “I'm sorry, I dated you when I have no idea what I'm feeling for Erza. Or maybe, I was just deceiving myself.”</p><p>“Juvia’s happy that Gray-san has finally opened his eyes. Just like how Juvia did.”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>The conversation went still again. However, Juvia was the one who started it again the second time.</p><p>“Juvia had been wondering about something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“That one time when Erza-san did not come into the guild, Cana had mentioned that it was your lucky day. What does that mean?”</p><p>“Ah, it was the day Erza first stepped into the guild.” Gray was smiling fondly at the memory now. “It was funny really. I fell into the gutter that morning and lost my wallet but Cana insisted that it's my lucky day. Right after that, Erza walked in. I don't know how I remembered that day specifically but every year, on that day, Erza wouldn't step into the guild and each time, I will find her at the riverbank. The first few years, I will always find her crying. Then you know how the whole thing with Jellal happened, after facing her past, she stopped crying. But I know she would still be upset that day. Ever since I first found her crying alone at the riverbank, I've promised myself to not let her cry alone again. Even though it was me as a child but now that I'm thinking with my eyes and heart open, I know I want to keep that promise.”</p><p>Juvia listened to Gray attentively, bringing up questions occasionally. For some reasons, she wasn't jealous anymore. Listening to Gray speaking so fondly of his past with Erza warmed her heart somehow.</p><p>He really was a kind hearted child. And now, a kind hearted man.</p><p>“What will Gray-san do now?” Juvia asked again. </p><p>“Nothing.” Gray shrugged. It was the answer Mirajane had gave her before. “Just staying by her side and making sure that she's safe and not alone is enough. But who knows about the future right? Although I'd rather not think about that.”</p><p>Gray grinned at her and Juvia smiled. Everything will definitely be alright.</p><p>For Gray, for Erza and <em>for herself.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, until now, I still think Gruvia could be canon because Gray appreciates everything she did. However, it might not be the love Juvia wants and I think this is the development Juvia should have. Throwing her feelings for Gray aside and slowly learning to be stronger. I also added in my own "fill in the blanks" for all the Grayza moment. Have you guys never wonder why the lacrimal in town was only Gray and Erza? Other than the convenience of them being the second main male and female leads. The lacrimal was chipped off and they happened to be side by side. Or the lucky day, that will never be explained so I filled in my own blanks.</p><p>I thought I've moved on from Grayza but no, I will always always be salty and frustrated and in pain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>